Broken
by jin07114
Summary: It's when you are left suffering, unknown to the world's perspective, that you start to break.


**Title: **Broken

**Words: **1,106

**Pairing: **Hibiya A. and Hiyori A.

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **Character death. And lots of blood.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>She was gone, over and over again.<p>

"You know-"

Gone.

"-I really-"

Gone.

"-Hate the summertime."

_Gone._

"I know. I do, too."

He had known for the past ten years.

* * *

><p>"..And the way he just talks, actually- Konoha-san is really cool, you know. Much better than you, in fact."<p>

They were sitting on a pair of swing sets, the hot wind pushing against their faces. Swinging their swings back and forth, they tried to cool off the sweat pooling on their foreheads.

"Hey, you listening?"

"...Yeah."

He answered with a rough voice, lost in thought.

.

.

-His phone was broken.

It had been, for about ten years.

Stubbornly set on the date August 15, the time would only reset back to 12 p.m., counting down the seconds they had left together-

12:30-

-gone.

* * *

><p>It was a bright morning, with a strong sun sent out scorching waves of heat and blinding rays of light.<p>

It was under the same sun that he watched her bright pink dress, fabric coarse and rough, stain with bright red splotches of blood that would never wash out.

There was laughter ringing in his head, he realized. Cruel, cruel laughter that sent not only chills running down his spine, but hazy blackness that spread like ink across his vision.

And as he clamped his shaking hands over his ears, trying to drown out the harsh laughter and her screams, the darkness bore into his eyes and everything went black.

.

.

Dimly, he heard a mocking voice whisper, _There is no way out._

* * *

><p>Everything was hazy.<p>

Things blurred in and out of his head, mixing in with the cruel laughter. The inky darkness crawled around the edge of his vision, and the annoying buzzing of the cicadas rang through his ears.

He was sprawled on a lone bench in the middle of blood-stained ground and flashing headlights. Metal poles, jagged and dripping with red, clanged into each other and the blistering wind sent the stench of rust into the air. Glass shards of blood-smeared clocks lay strewn across his feet, jagged edges glistening threateningly in the blazing sunlight.

He wondered if he was hallucinating.

"..And the way he just talks, actually- Konoha-san is really cool, you know."

A girl, dressed in a black shirt and a bright pink dress sat next to him, stroking a cat perched on her lap.

"Hey, you listening?"

He didn't answer.

A dry wind blew past, fluttering the edges of his vest. Blankly, he stared at the red landscape, at the bright red splotches of blood right next to his shoe.

The laughter was getting louder.

.

.

As she stroke her cat, locks of hair fluttering in the searing wind, gazing out to the bloody world she couldn't see, she turned to look at him, saying,

"Hey, Hibiya-"

She smiled.

"Why are you crying?"

And as he clutched the wooden bench so hard that shards of wood pierced his skin, he closed his eyes tightly, feeling the warm, salty trickle of tears run down his cheek.

_There is no way out._

"..I don't know."

* * *

><p>This time, he sat alone.<p>

Watching the wavering ground in solitude, he waited for the flashing numbers of his phone to reach 12:30, for that scream that would mark the end of the day once again.

_There is no way out._

Was that really true? He had done all he could to prevent her death, but was there really no way out?

"…...No."

Standing up abruptly, he stared at his hands _(stained with the crimson red of her blood)_ determinedly.

There was one more thing he hadn't done.

"No."

As he repeated it once more, he dropped his phone onto the ground, shattering the glass _(a vision of her, impaled with a metal pole in her chest, blood slowly seeping through bright pink fabric) _and ran for the crossroad, where she would be waiting-

-_waiting to meet her death-_

-he ran, desperately, for that one last chance that he had to take, for the only hope he had left-

The broken phone suddenly blinked 12:30.

.

.

"Hiyori!"

And as he screamed her name, she paused from where she was chasing that black cat and turned to look at him.

_The laughing was getting unbearably loud-_

"Hibi-"

The loud screeching of the incoming truck drowned out her words and everything went black.

_-and suddenly, there was silence._

.

.

.

He could feel drops of water on his cheek.

Sliding over his cheeks, dropping into his hair, soaking his shirt-

-somehow, they felt foreign to him.

Dimly, through the darkness, he could hear a faint voice.

_"Hibiya, Hibiya! Open your eyes, this is a joke, right?!"_

That voice..

...whose was it again?

An agonizing wave of pain rolled through him, forcing him to flinch, and he opened his eyes.

.

.

Everything was red.

Splatters of blood painted the ground a deep crimson, staining the crossing sign. He watched as it pooled onto the ground, getting larger and larger as his pain worsened.

"Hibiya?"

And there she was, unharmed and untouched by the blood and the stench of rust around her. Tears fell from her eyes, dropping into his hair- oh, so that was what the wetness was.

Why was she crying in the first place?

"Hiyo-" He choked out, and pain, pain he never felt before rolled over him. Clutching his mouth as coughs racked his body, his eyes widened in shock as his hand was stained with blood.

"Hibiya-"

"I'm dying, right?"

Even though it was splashed with the bright red with his blood, Hibiya could see his reflection in the hot metal pole. It was a gruesome sight- his chest was stained with blood and his throat coated with red. And as he watched, his body shook and each breath felt weaker.

He was dying.

His chest shook, not with pain but with mirth. Laughing so hard that he nearly fell unconscious, he clutched his heart weakly and tried to breath.

It had worked. His final plan- his final chance- it had worked.

"...Hibiya?"

"It's fine, Hiyori, everything's fine now."

He was slipping now, struggling to breathe as black spots crawled into his vision. Waves of agonizing pain faded away, leaving a cold numbness. His vision shook back and forth, leaving holes in his line of sight, and gradually Hiyori's cries faded away.

.

.

_And right before his sight disappeared completely, he realized that the laughter had been replaced with shock, the haze replaced with a sudden chill-_

He laughed.

.

.

_"Serves you right."_

* * *

><p><em>Annnd again part of the plot was based off a doujin. Will post the link onto my profile. <em>

_Hope you enjoyed, even though Hiyori died a couple million times and Hibiya too..! And run-on sentences! And blood! _

_I also ran out of ways to describe blood, haha lol.._

_(Suddenly things just got awkward. WHY)_

_I probably won't update "Remorse" for a long time, but know that I'm still working on it! "Remorse" is my first chapter fic, so I'm kinda at loss at what to do, haha.. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please comment them under the comment section of "Remorse" or PM me or whatever..!_

_Eh_

_Erm_

_Jin07114 out_


End file.
